


Warmth

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Budding Relationship, Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, Is Justin not used to having a roommate or is he planning something :/c, Justin's just trying to sleep and Giriko's having a crisis, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “You awake in there? Laughing at me?” Justin didn’t move, didn’t smirk or make any indication that he heard what had just been spoken. He was really out, his face surely should’ve at least twitched if he was awake.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really done that common fanfic format of '5 times x did y and the one time he didn't' but this is kinda that type of thing, so if you like that trend this might be what you're looking for.

It started when Justin first fell asleep on him. 

A quiet night in their apartment where the scythe was so worn out that he slumped over and started to let out tiny snores against Giriko’s shoulder. Giriko didn’t have any other reaction except to freeze up, completely caught off guard by the fact that Justin was even able to relax enough around him to sleep. He spent most of that night still as stone, scared to even move in fear the executioner would wake up and somehow blame him for this. It took him a couple hours to get the balls to slip away and leave the brat passed out on the couch alone.

Neither of them said anything the next morning, although Justin had the characteristic grumpiness of someone who had just spent all night sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Things seemed to be back to normal… for about a week. Giriko hadn’t even realized coming home that Justin was already asleep. He had sat down heavy besides the kid, starting to say something when he realized Justin was drooling the slightest bit, his head lulled over the top of the couch. 

Again he felt himself tense up, scared that just the motion of sitting down would wake Justin up. When a minute passed without so much as a stir Giriko realized he was safe, that Justin was still unconscious and unaware of him. He wasn’t sure why Justin had started sleeping out in the shared space, there was a chance he had done this before Giriko was around and was falling back into the habit but it was still… it was hard for Giriko to imagine how the brat could do this without being scared. They were enemies mere months ago. 

Justin didn’t seem to mind though, he was breathing heavy sleepy breaths that somehow made the tension in Giriko’s shoulders melt away and left him with the desire to fall asleep right beside the other. In fact… there was no way Justin would know if he just got closer for a second and-

A loud banging slammed against their door and made Giriko jump out his skin. He was so fucking screwed, Justin was going to fly awake and… and… he didn’t. Justin’s face barely twitched despite the loud noise and stayed asleep, completely unaware of the loud banging of some asshole on the other side of their door. It was fucking amazing, how deep of a sleeper was this kid? He spent a moment awestruck before the person outside started getting louder and sent his temper through the roof. 

“Goddammit shut the fuck up!” Getting off the couch with an ugly glare he went to rip their door open and throw the bastard over their railing, unsurprised to find some drunk asshole outside thinking their apartment was someone else’s. They weren’t exactly in a bad part of town but they weren’t in the best either, it wasn’t like they had to worry about their safety when looking around. The man cowered away at Giriko throwing the door open into him and scaring him off, running off before the enchanter could get his hands on him. 

It was annoying the guy managed to get away but Giriko would at least take the fucking silence. It was too late for that shit. Justin was already asleep and- slamming the door back closed he flinched at how the whole apartment seemed to shake. Fuck. He had to have woken Justin up with that, there was no way a Death Scythe would be so unaware. Sneaking back into the main room he looked to see if Justin was up… shockingly he wasn’t. He had shifted slightly and his face was knotted into a glare but he clearly still wasn’t awake. 

Moving over to the kid Giriko found himself amazed, did nothing wake him up? Was he that fucking tired that he was just out, a complete corpse until morning? Moving around Justin in a cautious semicircle he went to hesitantly brush his fingers against the scythe’s cheek, Justin pushed back slightly, chasing the warm feeling, but otherwise didn’t react. It was like the breath had been knocked right out of him. Giriko didn’t even know how to process this. How to handle this. The feeling in his soul was overwhelming as he felt Justin’s warm skin press against his own. 

Justin really wasn’t going to wake up and he was giving Giriko complete control over whatever happened until he did. It was a display of trust that the enchanter was certain no one had given him before. If people did fall asleep around him it was usually people like the fuckin Mosquito who didn’t have a choice while they were traveling around with Arachne, and even then the old fuck was hesitant to do it. Giriko wasn’t sure what Mosquito thought he was going to do as he didn’t want to get within 30 feet of the bastard at any given time, but regardless he still hadn’t wanted to.

So that just added to the amazement that Justin, someone who had far more reason to worry based on their interactions in the past, was trusting him with this. There was a chance it was just because Justin was really that dumb, but Giriko wasn’t convinced of that. The scythe, as much as he hated to admit it, wasn’t stupid. He managed plenty of shit that left Giriko amazed, convincing the academy to pardon a war criminal like himself and somehow getting him to agree to the academy’s conditions. He had a way with people that was far more than just innate, it was practiced and filled with a logic and understanding that rivaled even Arachne’s. 

The brat fast asleep leaning into his hand and drooping towards it, dancing right on the line of completely falling over to the side was scary. Justin planned out everything, this had to be on purpose. Right? Giriko wasn’t sure what the kid could possibly be doing here but it felt like something… maybe he was just paranoid being in this town but he didn’t feel unwarranted in his fear at all. Justin was always worth being scared of. It was a good precaution to have. 

“You awake in there? Laughing at me?” Justin didn’t move, didn’t smirk or make any indication that he heard what had just been spoken. He was really out, his face surely should’ve at least twitched if he was awake. Giriko frowned as he pushed Justin back so he fell against the couch. When Justin actually woke up from the impact it scared the everloving shit out of him. He had been under the impression that literally nothing woke the kid up, but apparently as soon as he was moved that went out the window.

Justin groaned and held his head as he got up off the cushions and tried to pull himself out of his dreams. It was clear he wasn’t ready to get up and this rude awakening had left him entirely out of his element… Giriko wondered if he should run now before Justin figured out what exactly had happened and came for his throat. He decided to risk staying still and as the scythe stretched out and looked around for the guilty party he felt his face go pale. Justin was surprisingly beautiful waking up, droopy eyes framed by golden lashes and a softness that couldn’t be seen on him any other time. 

“Giriko? Wha- Why’d you push me?” Justin didn’t sound as angry as he did confused, it was too much of a relief to know he wasn’t about to be killed for messing with the other while he slept, but it was also fucking shocking. Giriko wasn’t really sure how to respond, he wasn’t really sure what his plan once Justin had been forced to lay all the way down was. He had really just been looking to see how much he could get away with. Apparently sudden movements were what woke the little beast. 

He wasn’t able to come up with any good excuse and he was met with Justin huffing off to sleep in his room, leaving Giriko feeling weirdly cold the rest of the night. He thought for sure that’d be the last time he’d see Justin sleeping out there, he thought the kid would’ve learned his lesson to not doze off where he could be distrubed… but the next night he was out there again. And again the next night. And again.

Every single time Giriko was at a loss of what to do, he felt himself drawn closer even though he knew he could just ignore the brat or push him over and force him to wake up and go to his own fucking room. It wasn’t like he was bothered anyway… there was no need to wake the brat up especially once he started to notice that he  _ liked  _ Justin’s silent company. There was something about having the kid next to him heavy and asleep that felt amazing, Giriko couldn’t get enough of it. He quickly fell in love with the rhythm of having Justin fall asleep in the shared room every night, sometimes even having the kid lean into him and sleep propped up on his shoulder. 

It was something Giriko found himself not only allowing, but trying to make happen. It didn’t take very long for Justin to try to snap himself out of the habit, complaining one day about how his back hurt and how annoyed he was with himself. Giriko would never fucking let anyone know how upset that made him, and how lonely he felt the nights Justin went back to his room. It wasn’t like he ever slept with Justin, he always left to his own room when he got tired but those precious moments now seemed to be the only thing that got him to calm down enough to sleep.

Justin didn’t sleep out in the main room for a while and Giriko found his temper go through the roof, he got in trouble more times than even he wanted to admit. He couldn’t fucking relax anymore, he didn’t have anything that seemed to help him vent out his excess anger now that Justin wasn’t sleeping around him and giving him that ridiculous sense of… what? Giriko wasn’t even sure why he had suddenly become so dependent on Justin, the kid was really just his warden here. 

Still, the day Justin finally ended up falling asleep in the main room again Giriko was there. Soaking in the moment greedily and holding the other’s sleeping body in a warm grasp. He was getting way too invested in this. When he eventually found himself starting to fall asleep and knew he had to go lay down he didn’t leave Justin out on the couch this time. Carefully he lifted the brat up, making sure not to jostle him too much and wake him up, and carried him to his bed. He felt fucking ridiculous doing it but surely if Justin found that his back didn’t start hurting from this he wouldn’t feel a need to avoid it. 

Setting the kid down he watched Justin twitch trying to figure out the new area he was on. It was a moment where Giriko could feel his throat knot up with the fear of Justin waking up and catching him in his room, somewhere the enchanter had definitely never been before. Luckily the scythe didn’t, and instead rolled over to grab onto his mess of blankets and snuggle in. The shock of watching it happen left Giriko’s throat dry, he didn’t know how to handle this display… he wanted to touch Justin more. Instead he left, making absolutely sure he didn’t push too hard and get caught in the act.

The next morning they didn’t say anything again, but Giriko couldn’t shake off the feeling of Justin staring at him the slightest bit, knowing he was the one to have brought him to bed. Justin was starting to catch wind of what was happening, and Giriko was having problems denying it himself. He  _ liked  _ being around Justin, liked feeling the brat’s soft skin pressed up against his own and the weight of Justin against his shoulder. How the fuck did that happen? 

He wanted to ignore it all, to pretend it didn’t happen and it wasn’t true, that he hadn’t carried Justin to bed like some kind of…  _ boyfriend _ . 

No, he hadn’t.

That wasn’t what was going on, he refused to believe it. He did not like Justin like that and fucking Death knew Justin certainly didn’t feel that way about him. The scythe  _ hated  _ him, had only brought him back and looked desperately for his survival because he had some kink for ‘reforming’ him. Seriously, there was clearly no other reason, Justin never fucking shut up about it. He really fucking wanted Giriko to be his first success case so he could… uh… Giriko honestly wasn’t sure why Justin wanted it so bad. Maybe it was some kind of weird dream, a power fantasy, something like that.

Whatever it was didn’t matter though, Justin’s ill fated mission to manage something that was just clearly impossible wasn’t the problem right now. The problem was that he needed to regain their distance, to prove he didn’t like Justin and to make sure Justin didn’t get the wrong idea about all of this. It didn’t really work out the way he wanted it to. 

The next time Justin fell asleep on the couch Giriko went to go push him off, to wake him up with a harsh slam onto the floor… he didn’t care if this was Justin’s apartment and the scythe could sleep or do whatever he damned pleased since he paid for it, the scythe wasn’t allowed to sleep in the living room anymore- Giriko couldn’t handle it. He was going to bother the kid until he gave all of this up, or at least that was what he was planning to do. 

That wasn’t what happened.

Justin’s eyes were weirdly wet when he got close, he was having a nightmare… fuck.

_ Fuck _ . 

Moving Justin over on the couch he sat down to let the scythe onto his lap, hating himself the entire time. Still after the horrifying moment of thinking Justin woke up from the movement, the kid fucking snuggled in, trying to hide in Giriko’s awkward grasp. God, this shit wasn’t fair. He would’ve woken Justin up from his nightmare if he had pushed the kid over anyway! What on earth was he doing!? 

Justin finally settled with a teary but happy hum and the tears slowly started to dry as the scythe… as the scythe found  _ comfort  _ in him. And if that wasn’t shocking enough on it's own, Giriko found he fucking  _ loved  _ it, he loved having Justin on him like this, it felt far better than made any sense. And because of that… he started drifting off before he could even realize what was happening, until he woke up in a cold sweat by a very confused sounding

“Giriko?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to finish this because I took a pretty long (for me) break from writing, I seem to be back on track though so ;v; hopefully I'll be able to update regularly this month. (no promises because I might be starting a new job :00000)

He was so screwed, he was so fucked, he was so  _ fucked _ . 

Justin was  _ ontop  _ of him, on his fucking  _ lap  _ looking up at him with confused sleepy eyes and melting into him, one of his cheeks squished up against his chest. The scythe was still waking up, but any fucking second he was going to snap out of his sleepy haze and figure out Giriko had decided to hold him while he slept… god he was so  _ dead _ .

“Giriko? Why… what?” It was a fair reaction, a rather tame one compared to what Giriko was expecting to have happen in the first place. Justin surprisingly didn’t jump up at all, didn’t flip out and didn’t even lift his head off of it's sleepy puddle on Giriko’s chest. For whatever reason the scythe was perfectly comfortable and perfectly fine with staying there, warm and sleepy. God he was cute, why did he look so innocent and soft waking up? Why couldn’t he look as infuriating as he always did?

“You were fucking crying like a baby.” Not only did Giriko trip on his words he was in such a rush to get his excuse out- it was also a massive overstatement. Justin barely had one or two tears in his eyes when Giriko first noticed, but the kid had been asleep so there was no way he’d know if Giriko was telling the truth or not. Or maybe he would. Justin didn’t look convinced, even in his half asleep almost sedated state his face bunched up in distaste and he made a skeptical ‘hmm’ noise. He clearly didn’t buy it. Fuck.

“And you wanted to comfort me? Was that what happened?” Justin’s tone was tired, but still managed to be mocking. It was so infuriating… but at the same time Justin wasn’t getting up. In fact, he was melting even further into Giriko’s side, his eyelids slipping back closed a few times. He was completely fine with sleeping on him, even after waking up and realizing Giriko had gotten so intimate without any kind of permission. 

Watching for a second Giriko realized there was the tiniest smug smile pulling at Justin’s lips, he totally fucking knew. He knew all of this shit for who knows how long and was not shocked at all that Giriko had decided to sleep with him. This little fucker… 

“You fucking wish.” Justin gave a little tired ‘Oh?’ clearly not believing Giriko even a little bit. Which of course he was right to do, but Giriko refused to admit that. They sat there in a bit of silence for a while, neither of them blatantly uncomfortable being all wrapped up within each other and Justin actually seemingly falling back asleep… it was annoyingly nice. Giriko sighed a bit, trying not to move too much and alert Justin as to how much he wanted to tighten his grasp and hold the scythe closer. 

“You showed up in my dreams so randomly I thought it was odd… my soul must’ve sensed that you were here.” Justin barely even whispered those words, but they still hit like an arrow that punctured right through the center of Giriko’s throat. What the fuck kinda thing was that to say? Seriously- how the fuck could he just  _ say  _ that as if it was no big deal? As if it wasn’t weird as fuck? 

“The fuck does that mean?” The huffed laugh and small smile he got in response was deadly enough, but to add to it Justin’s eyes opened in a slow curtain of gold and a smug smile pulled up at his little lips in the most intoxicating way. Giriko had always known that Justin’s weapon form was deadly up close, but who fucking knew that even without his blade he was goddamn  _ lethal _ . Giriko swore his heart stopped with that stupid fucking look.

“I don’t know, whatever you want it to mean I suppose.” It was so lighthearted and loving the way Justin said it. He was joking, not taking this even slightly seriously despite the fact Giriko had been asking a legitimate question. Perfectly annoying. Perfectly  _ overwhelming.  _ Giriko wasn’t sure how to respond, he wasn’t sure how to do anything while he had Justin on his lap. If he wanted to be able to actually handle this he needed the kid  _ off of him _ … but there was also no way he could just fucking smack the lazily sleeping brat off. 

There was no  _ way  _ he could smack Justin off… he hated that, he hated knowing that he had been disarmed by something like this but Justin was so fucking  _ cute _ all curled up in his chest giving off heavy tired breaths… he was fucking adorable.  _ Goddammit _ . Gritting his teeth Giriko tried to summon up the strength to stand up for himself here and not be used as a fucking pillow. Justin might’ve woken up in this position but it didn’t mean he could just go back to bed like this, he was fucking overstaying his welcome.

Making some kind of awkward huffing noise that was  _ supposed  _ to be a yell for the kid to get off Giriko turned bright red when Justin looked up to see what he was doing. He couldn’t fucking believe himself, how on earth had his own body gone against him and turned his reasonable complaint into some puppy-like whine when he actually tried to scream it? Taking an enraged breath in, getting ready to try again, he was stopped in his tracks when Justin moved. 

It was amazing at how his heart  _ dropped  _ when he felt Justin supposedly getting up, leaving him without the heavy warmth of another person atop him… but then, instead of leaving, Justin moved so he was over Giriko. The way Justin situated them, sitting on Giriko’s lap with his arms pressed into the couch on either side of Giriko’s head. Forcing them to keep their focus only on each other… it was as aggressive as Justin always was, but in a situation Giriko had never  _ dared  _ to imagine before.

“You’re acting as if you’re trapped here, as if you weren’t the one who set this up… Giriko what are you so afraid of here? Why is it only bad when I’m up?” The smirk on Justin’s lips said he already knew the answer to his question, or at least believed he knew the answer… the kid was seriously such a little fucking shit. Giriko sat up, forcing Justin to move back unless he wanted to knock their heads together like watermelons. This wasn’t going to happen, he was not going to be talked down to by a fucking  _ child _ over something like this. 

Justin acting like he was better than him wasn’t anything new, but usually it was over bullshit Giriko didn’t care about. He fucking cared about an  _ altar boy  _ thinking he had more experience with intimacy then him. Some little bastard singing praise for the lord did  _ not  _ know more about how to love and be loved than him. He hadn’t spent 800 years completely avoiding other people and there was no fucking way he was going to let Justin out of this still believing that. 

“Like hell I set this up, this is your bullshit behind the scenes string pulling isn’t it?” Finally Justin’s smug expression slipped into something disgusted, no longer getting an ego boost from this and now just annoyed. 

“Giriko how on earth do you survive being so paranoid? Why do you always think I’m planning something?” Just like that Justin sat back down, no longer trapping Giriko against the couch and now leaning dramatically against the backrest. Little bitch. How the fuck was he so good at being so over the top without losing that dumb elegance? What Giriko wouldn’t give to see Justin humiliate himself for once… 

“Because you are! Don’t try to trick me into believing otherwise! I know you, you little bastard!” The face Justin pulled after hearing that, so dark and foreboding, promising something horrific if Giriko kept pushing this… it was really fucking something. That apparently was  _ not  _ the thing to say right now, possibly ever, it was fucking scary how much of reaction the scythe had to it.

“Ah yes I’m sure you do, we’ve certainly had many  _ lengthy  _ conversations about many things other than mindless squabbling, haven’t we?” Grimacing Giriko leaned back, trying subconsciously to run away from this. Ok, yeah, he had really pissed Justin off, this went in a direction that it was absolutely not supposed to. Although, what way was it supposed to? What was Giriko even looking for here? 

“Ok, ok I fucking get it brat.” Justin gave a beaming smile hearing that, but it clearly wasn’t sincere at all. There was something about when Justin gave that ‘praising’ smile that was so obviously an expression that screamed ‘yes, you better’... it was just  _ great  _ at pissing Giriko off. It made him feel as if Justin saw him as a goddamn child he wasn’t allowed to beat up but really  _ really  _ wanted to. 

Some fucking sincerity would do wonders on the brat, showing his hate and finally owning up to the fact he couldn’t stand people. Of course he wouldn’t, of course he didn’t- Justin would always pretend no negative mood existed in his soul because for some fucking reason being faceless and faux cheery was better then having a bad day in Justin’s delusional mind.

“I’m glad. Now, tell me what has gotten you so worked up over what  _ you  _ decided to do while I was asleep.” Something told Giriko that question wasn’t even a fucking question, Justin had already decided what he thought the answer was and was only looking for that. A large- a  _ giant  _ part of Giriko wanted to do everything possible to not give Justin that, to make sure the kid didn’t get what he wanted here… but also… he kinda wanted permission to keep doing this. God, why was Justin so fucking impossible?

“You really think there was a reason? I’m just fucking with you.” Justin didn’t look amused with that, his nose wrinkled up and he didn’t even look entirely convinced. Like he said, impossible. Justin refused to believe him with anything. 

“Have you been expecting me to not notice what you’ve been doing for  _ months _ ? Was that all fucking with me to? I’m shocked you have that level of persistence after not getting a reaction for so long.” Giriko paled, what? Justin  _ had  _ been noticing? Fucking how!? He was always out like a light! Giriko always made sure! Fuck. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this!? What was he supposed to say!?

“I don’t know what the fuck you're talking about.” Giriko just barely managed to make his voice sound convincing and not wobble with his nerves. He was fucking sweating. What was Justin going to do? Why had he waited so long to address this? Giriko knew they avoided conversation about anything truly serious like the plague but come the fuck  _ on _ . 

“Giriko you woke me up every time you scampered off like a coward, you can’t just pretend you didn’t keep cuddling me when I was asleep.” Giriko wanted to die, it made sense Justin noticed hearing that- after all Giriko had noticed before the one thing Justin woke up from was movement, he had to have felt himself being let go of and the couch moving as Giriko stood up. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . 

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?” Giriko’s voice cracked as he said that, totally fucking guilty. Lucky Justin didn’t tease him for that, he just sighed, disappointed and tired. Normally that would annoy Giriko, but right now he was far too horrified to feel anything else. He didn’t know what the fuck to do… He was at a loss for what Justin would say, how he would justify this… The answer he got though was so unexpected Giriko felt his mind crash.

“Because I like you and I knew you’d react like this.” Wait wait wait wait. What? What? Justin  _ hated  _ him, he always had, he was nothing but exhausted or faux cooing to get Giriko riled up. Lectures fucking  _ highlighted  _ Justin’s favorite type of interaction and he was clearly only doing this to fucking feed his ego… right? Giriko actually wasn’t sure anymore. That was terrifying. 

“H-hey kid think about what you're saying here. Seriously think about it.” The pout Justin gave hearing that was fucking… unlike anything Giriko had seen on the kid’s face. It was… it was really cute, almost blindly so. 

“I have. I’m not like you- I actually think about my words.” It was an insult, but Giriko was still too shocked to really get worked up about it. What the fuck was he supposed to say here? What was he supposed to do? What did he want to do? He had no fucking  _ idea _ . Justin was going to render him insane one of these days. This- this was fucking crazy. To make it worse Justin seemed to pick up on the fact this was going nowhere and repeated himself.

“I like you Giriko.” It was like a second gunshot, Giriko was dizzy. He needed to stop this in whatever way he could, he was going to go mad if he didn’t. 

“Ok ok I get it! God Justin don’t you- why can’t you just-!” Justin hesitantly reached out to him again, holding one of Giriko’s arms still with both hands and moving so he was sitting between it and Giriko’s chest… cuddling in. It was what they had been doing the past 2 months on Giriko’s whims, but this felt so much different now that he knew Justin loved him.  _ Justin loved him _ . Jesus fucking christ. 

“It feels nice having me in your arms, right? Why else would you have kept doing it? You like me too, don’t you?” Justin’s words were verging on desperate, not wanting this confession to just end up being an embarrassment. It was too much, Giriko didn’t know how to deal with this fucking  _ pressure _ , having some teenage heart set on him for whatever reasons. Still he was having issues denying the fact Justin was right, at least in the terms of the scythe feeling like goddamn heaven in his arms… 

Giriko didn’t respond, he didn’t know how to respond. He felt guilty for not saying anything though when Justin’s eyes went sorrowful. Worse, the kid sat up, seemingly leaving and making Giriko’s heart fall to the fucking  _ floor _ . He needed to say something now, he needed to stop Justin before he left and all of this ended. Trying to summon up words he found himself going goddamn mute when Justin turned around with soft eyes and grabbed his face in gentle hands… tilting Giriko’s face up as he met their lips.

Giriko felt his brain fucking  _ break _ , Justin felt so amazing, tasted amazing,  _ was  _ amazing… he was grabbing the other before he realized it, pulling Justin back down to the couch and kissing the other with a fervor. Words weren’t Giriko’s strong suit at all, but this? This he could do. Justin seemed ok with that, making some kind of noise of praise as Giriko fucking drowned him, smothered the kid with his body. 

They kept going until they had to break away for air, both of them unable to look away from each other as they tried to deal with the rushing emotions from this… Giriko eventually gave a sigh, knowing he had to fucking say something. It took a minute but with an upset, relenting expression Giriko finally responded.

“Fucking fine, I like you too you brat.” It wasn’t a nice confession in the slightest, but from the smile he got from Justin… the kid didn’t care at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your reminder I love comments, so, please? ;-; I get lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Giriko needs cuddles u-u


End file.
